The Change in Finn
by CassadeeSkylark
Summary: The Storm Hawks rescue Finn from Cyclonia, but hes not quite himself and starts hitting on Piper, much to Aerrows liking! Who will Piper choose?
1. The Change in Finn

**Author's Notes:- Please let me know what you think, I'm sorry if its a pile of rubbish but I gave it my best shot :) Please not to harsh on the comments this is my first time! Thankyou!**

"Quick Finn, over here while the dark ace isn't looking!" whispered Piper whilst trying to catch Finn's attention in the prison cell the dark ace held him captive in. In excitement of getting out of his small dark cold cell, he sheepishly ran towards Piper to safety whilst Aerrow kept the dark ace busy. Aerrow noticed in the corner of his eye that Piper had in fact retrieved Finn from his cell and were preparing to board Piper's heliscooter to fly back to the condor and smirked.

"What are you so happy about sky knight, you still think you can defeat me?" the dark ace chants as he strikes his blade at Aerrow, which Aerrow dodged by back flipping onto his skimmer Radarr had retrieved for him.

"Yea, just not today. I have far more important things to do than fight stupid Cyclonians all day!" He bellowed to the dark ace as he set off into the sky, little did he notice the smirk on the dark ace's face. "You think I'm stupid do you? Well…well see about that…just you wait to see what Cyclonia has planned for you Aerrow." Dark ace muttered to himself, as he watched Piper and Aerrow flee with Finn.

Finn clutched onto Piper as they and Aerrow rode back to the condor, which was resting a few terras away so the Cyclonians didn't notice them coming.

"Mission accomplished, yet another victory for the storm hawks...well done guys!" Aerrow chanted, whilst sharing a smile with Piper, while Finn was quite happy clinging on to Piper.

"Thanks Piper, if it wasn't for you I'd still be in stuck in Cyclonia!" He said softly to her, whilst wrapping his arms tighter round her waist, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. Aerrow scowled at Finn.

"Were a team Finn, we all worked together to get you out of there, not just Piper!" shouted Aerrow rather defensively, and with that comment Finn loosened his arms round Piper as they approached the condor.

When they landed in the hanger bay, Junko was standing there waiting to greet his best buddy home.

"Finn buddy, you're okay!" screeched Junko as he bolted up to Finn, who was still holding onto Piper.

"Finn…you know you can let go now?" muttered Piper, trying to get off her ride with him still holding onto her. Finn returned from being in his own little world and immediately tore his arms apart and got off her bike. Junko instantly gave him a bone-crushing hug whilst everyone made their way out of the hanger bay.

*WHILST ON CYCLONIA*

"How is the storm hawk doing dark ace… I trust everything is going to plan?" Master Cyclonis exclaimed to the dark ace.

"Oh yes master, the plan is unveiling just fine. In fact, Finn has changed already" replied the dark ace as they exchanged evil laughs.

*BACK ON THE CONDOR, A LITTLE WHILE LATER*

Everyone had gathered around in the bridge for a meeting, apart from Finn who had gone to bed early as he was shattered from his trip to Cyclonia.

"Anyone notice anything strange about Finn?" Aerrow started the conversation off, with a concerned tone in his voice, looking down at the team. Everyone had noticed that he was a little different since the Storm Hawks rescued him from Cyclonia, but no one had said anything until now. Piper sat in her chair, feeling a little nervous as she had noticed he'd been paying a lot more attention to her than usual. Everyone agreed to keep an eye on him, just in case something bad might happen.

*Aerrow's POV*

I'm worried about how close Finn's trying to get to Piper, and I'm worried about how Piper might feel about it too. I've noticed little things like him trying to hug her a lot and staring at her. Maybe I'm just over reacting…_or jealous_? Maybe I should go check on her and see how she's doing…because I really care about her…oh what am I saying I'm turning in to Finn. *sigh*

*Piper's POV*

The way Finn's acting towards me is worrying me a lot, but what can I do about it? Aerrow is the one I want now Finn is trying to get in the way, but what am I saying? He'll never fancy me…maybe I should stop being harsh and give Finn a chance, although my heart will always be with Aerrow.

**Please let me know what you think:)**


	2. Finn getting worse or more romantic?

*Piper's POV* - the next morning

As the bright sun shone through my window, I lay in bed, pondering on what I should do about Finn. Aerrow can get any girl he wants easily… so why would he choose me over any other girl? Finn can't be that bad…it's nice to get along with him and when you do, he's quite a nice guy! _Here goes nothing…_I'll see how breakfast goes.

Piper walks out of her door to find Finn waiting outside her door.

"Finn… why are you outside my door…?" I exclaimed, still pondering on the thought of giving him a chance.

"Oh hey Piper I…err…wondered if you would like me to…make you some breakfast?" He muttered, while he stood with his hands behind his back, whilst shyly rocking on his feet back and forth.

_Is Finn really offering to make me breakfast? He can't be serious…this is Finn! But I guess there's no harm in saying yes right?_

*Aerrow's POV* A few minutes before

I wonder if Finn will back off Piper today… I really care about her so I'll keep a good eye on her, make sure she's okay. But I don't want to turn into Finn, then she'll go off me too and I'll be heartbroken! I want to go see her, but I need a good reason to. Hmm…

"Finn…what are you doing outside my door?" I heard Piper say soon after, I sprang off my bed and ran towards her bedroom.

"Oh hey Piper I… err… wondered if you would like me to make you some breakfast?" Oh no he's trying it on on her again! I run up to her bedroom door to break it up before poor Piper feels uncomfortable again.

"Finn leave her alone, don't you think you-"

"It's fine Aerrow he's just trying to be nice!" Interrupted Piper as she walked away with Finn, who was now jumping for joy like a child with sweets.

My heart felt like it stopped. Piper, the person that's always on my mind, now interested in Finn. I should have told her how I felt before it was too late. My doubts were correct, she really isn't interested in me.

Aerrow slumps to the kitchen to get some breakfast, when he notices Finn is already slaving away in the kitchen making food and Piper sat there watching in complete disbelief. Preparing for the worst, Aerrow sits next to Piper, slouching in his chair when Piper notices his glum look upon his face.

"What's wrong Aerrow?" muttered Piper, rather concerned. Aerrow slouched even lower on his chair and started rubbing the back of his neck as he shyly replied "Oh it's nothing, really," forcing a fake smile on his face.

"Mind worms I'm telling you… were all doomed!" explained Stork as he stumbled nervously up to the table to join the awkward conversation, left eye twitching. By this time Finn had finished and started serving.

"Babette's first!" Finn screeched with a wink, flipping a hot pancake before Piper's eyes.

"Finn made that… you don't know how many germs there are on it!" warned stalk, standing from his seat, pointing and glaring at the pancake.

"Pancakes! My favourite!" in stormed Junko, his eyes fixated on the pancakes.

"Pancake for my best buddy ever!" replied Finn, tossing one into his mouth, doing a little Finn-like dance whilst doing so.

"Hang on…Finn…cooking? What's the special occasion?" queried Stork in mighty confusion. Finn didn't answer, only glanced at Piper, who went bright red and let out a little giggle in return. Aerrow had seen enough. He made his way back to his room claiming he wasn't hungry. The thought of Finn winning over Piper's heart shattered his heart.


	3. Getting Closer

**Third part to my fanfic...please rate!:)**

Much to Piper's surprise… again!...Finn joined her in the crystal lab. As hours flew by, he gradually got closer and closer to her. Aerrow hadn't appeared from his room all day as he was so heartbroken over Piper. Radarr knew something was up when Aerrow refused to leave his bed.

*Finn's POV*

The feeling of love is strange… its more powerful than anything I've ever felt before. I don't know why I feel this way about Piper, I don't really want to but I can't help myself! Piper obviously doesn't mind, I'll just carry on!

Piper was experimenting with crystals as she usually does, but this time with Finn by her side.

"Are you sure I'm not boring you Finn?" asked Piper, as she had been showing him different crystals for quite some while.

"Anything about you I'm interested in P" he replied, in a flirty manor, as he put his arm round her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Piper liked the new Finn and was glad she gave him a chance.

"So…what do you want to do now if, I'm not boring you?" asked Piper, feeling a warm sensation in her stomach while looking at his big blue eyes.

"I know what I'd like to do" he said in a sweet soft voice with his right arm wrapped tight around her, he pulled her face to face his and pushed his soft lips onto hers. Piper placed her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately and stood up. He pressed her warm back against the cold wall of the condor as they began to stroke each other's hair then they heard footsteps outside the door. As quick as a flash they both shot back down into their previous seats they were in before to try pretend that nothing had happened, so no one else on the ship would get suspicious.

Stork walked in to the crystal lab to find Finn and Piper sitting there looking rather awkwardly at him.

"Piper, I need you to recharge the condor's power crystals as…wait is there something you guys aren't telling me?" he stopped in mid-sentence and asked, staring at Finn and Piper twitching his eye. Piper and Finn looked at each other wondering what to say before going bright red.

"I…" started Finn but Piper cut in and stood up

"Have to go back to your room while I deal with the condor's energy crystals! I'll come find you again later and well finish off with the crystals then…" exclaimed Piper, strolling out of the room, whizzing past Stork. No way was she admitting to anybody that she actually liked Finn now!

"Oh yea… its brain leaches alright…" concluded Stork, staring at Finn who just ignored him and walked back to his room.

On Piper's way to the engine room, she walked past Aerrow's room and noticed Radarr trying to get Aerrow to leave his room but he wouldn't.

"Just leave me alone buddy" sighed Aerrow with his back to the door, not noticing Piper eavesdropping on the situation. Radarr's ears drooped as he stumbled out of the room, noticing Piper right outside the door.

"What's up with Aerrow, Radarr? Is there any way I can help?" questioned Piper, Radarr shrugged his shoulders and let out a pine and walked off. Aerrow kept all his feelings about Piper to himself, he hadn't even told Radarr, so Radarr had no idea why he was being so miserable. Piper so badly wanted to help, so she knocked on his door and walked in, and the door closed behind her.

"What's wrong Aerrow? You haven't been out your room all day." Piper calmly asked him, sitting on the bed next to him, placing her warm hand on his side.

"What's it to you?" Aerrow snapped back, although enjoying her company.

"Because I care about you, why else?" beamed Piper, and Aerrow turned his head to face her.

"I'm sorry…I just need a hug" he sat up and opened his arms, hoping that she would do the same, which she did and gave him a hug. Both of them were enjoying the warm hug they were giving each other, so neither actually let go, only squeezed tighter though neither wanted to admit that they liked one another. As they got tired of sitting but still neither wanted to let go, they began to lie down on Aerrow's bed, still hugging each other tightly until they fell asleep.


	4. Finn Still Trying it on

**A/N - Thanyou BlackHeartInHerHands for your advice! It will be taken into consideration for the next bit I write:D I had already written and checked this chapter before I read your advice but I'll try for chapter 5 thnx again :) **

Finn still trying it on … a few hours later

After a few hours, both Aerrow and Piper were still asleep cuddling each other. They had moved into a spooning position whilst holding each other's hands, no one not even Radarr had noticed yet.

"Piper, I would like to carry on our...err…'lesson' on crystals now!" boomed Finn strolling down the corridor past Aerrow's room. Piper immediately woke up to realise she'd fallen asleep in Aerrow's arms, and in fact Aerrow was still asleep. Then she looked down and noticed they were holding each other's hands. She wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or overwhelmed at what was happening! What went on in the past few hours gave her a glimmer of hope for her and Aerrow…but what about Finn?

'_I've got to tell Finn about how I feel about Aerrow… as nice as he is, Aerrow is the one I have always wanted' t_hought Piper to herself. She gently wriggled out from Aerrow's arms, being cautious as not to wake him. She kissed his hand as she let go of it…_don't worry…I'll be back._

Piper crept down the corridor to Finn's room, but stood there for a minute wondering how to tell him. Eventually she plucked up the courage and knocked on his door. The door shot open, and there stood Finn topless. Piper's eyes were glued to his fit body and he strutted towards the door and leaned against the wall.

"Please Piper, do come in" encouraged Finn with a grinning smile his face and winking at her. She walked in and sat on the end of the bed and he stood beside her with his abs right in her face, she couldn't help but admire them.

"So what can I do you for?" he said winking. Piper didn't answer, still focused on his sweet body staring her in the face. After a few seconds, she shook her head releasing her from her trance.

"Oh I…I came to say…erm…" she had completely lost track of her mind and couldn't find the words to speak. Finn had noticed that she was enjoying the site in front of her, that being himself. He slowly bent over to her level and pressed his lips against hers once more for a kiss, which Piper certainly wasn't going to argue about, so she let him carry on. Slowly they began to kiss more passionately locking their tongues together as Finn laid her down on the bed. Piper could feel his abs rub against her as he firmly rubbed his body against hers, while trying to pull her top off. Finn fiercely threw her top onto the floor and she could feel her soft skin against his giving her butterflies, while they ran their fingers through each other's hair.

"Oh Piper!" Finn muttered under his breath to Piper, as he went to bite her neck. Piper went to do the same but as she did, she accidently kicked Finn's drinking glass onto the floor and it landed with a loud SMASH! Remembering Aerrow and in fear that he might have heard the glass hit the ground, she scrambled off the bed and snatched her top from the floor, struggling furiously to put it back on before dashing out the room before she was spotted. Finn was left to clean up the shattered glass on the floor, so without arguing he put his shirt back on and bent over and began to pick up the small pieces when Aerrow strolled in to inspect the damage.

"What's going on?" Aerrow asked, yawning and feeling pretty drowsy from being woken up.

"All is okay dude, twas just a glass… you know how clumsy I can be!" Finn sniggeringly replied holding his thumb up to Aerrow.

'_Yea, don't remind me…'_ thought Aerrow to himself, as he thought about all the times Finn had had his bike sliced in half in the middle of a battle. Then his thoughts suddenly turned to Piper, and how she wasn't in his arms when he woke up.

"Hey have you seen Piper?" he queried as he leaned in closer to listen to Finn's answer.

"Yea I have she…err…walked past not too long ago?" replied Finn, beginning to sweat from worrying that Aerrow might find out the truth.

"Ah okay, thanks Finn" he said as he began to walk away. Whilst heading in the directions of Piper's room, he noticed that Piper had dropped her blue crystal necklace on the floor and bent down to scoop it into his hands.

'_The crystal on her necklace is as beautiful and as bright as her eyes. I wish I could tell her how I feel.' _Aerrow thought as he approached her room to give it back.

Unaware that she had lost her necklace, Piper laid spread out on her bed in a daze. What happened with Finn was something was trying to avoid, but at the same time couldn't help herself. What about Aerrow? What about the long hug? What about…*knock knock*. Piper instantly shot up and snapped out of her daze.

"Come in" she chanted, the door slid open.

"Hey uhh…" Aerrow started, as he began to walk closer whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"You…dropped this" he continued shyly, reaching it out to her. Piper froze solid, worrying that she might have given what happened between her and Finn away.

"Allow me…" he gave a small smile as bent down to place the necklace around her neck. He gazed deeply into her bright orange eyes, thinking what he'd thought earlier, when he noticed the mark on her neck. He was about to open his mouth to question it when suddenly the alarm sprang into action.

"Enemies dead ahead!" Stork spat "Everyone to your rides!" he continued as everyone dropped what they were doing and bolted for their skimmers. Aerrow sat on his skimmer and stared at Piper's bright orange eyes as she boarded her heliscooter and prepared to take off before taking off to fight in battle himself.


	5. What Have I Done?

What Have I Done?

"There just talons we can take em, hit em with everything you've got!" chanted Aerrow, holding his blade to the sky, and everyone chanted back waving their weapons above them with smiles on their faces before going their own way. Finn flew to the right side of the talons, swooping round and round them firing his thunder bolts at them while Aerrow took the left side and Piper centre. Junko was on a blaster canon up on the condor with Stork.

The mischievous talons kept appearing as the Storm Hawks kept fighting back; still the talons were still no match for their superior skills as one by one, they each fell off their bikes and plundered into the wastelands.

"It doesn't make any sense Junko…why would Master Cyclonis send her worthless talons in to fight us without good reason?" screeched Stork, placing his hand on the glass and peering out the window, watching Finn Aerrow and Piper effortlessly knocking the talons off their bikes.

"You know what we say Stork, attack first ask questions later!" fiercely replied Junko, loading up the canon with more ammo. Little did any of them know that the Dark Ace was close by watching them fight, just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Oh yea who's the man! Checkachaar!" Finn roared with pride as he stood up on his bike, flexing his muscles. Piper turned to look at Finn as she defeated her last talon and flew towards him to give him a high-five and exchange smiles. Aerrow turned round to see Piper paying attention to Finn instead of him again which hurt his eyes to watch. Even after she'd made him feel better by giving him a big cuddle and showing that she really cared about him, she'd still chosen Finn over him.

_I wish I could tell her how I feel I really do, but I don't think she'll ever feel the same way about me as I'm sure she does for Finn. _Aerrow sighed to himself, frowning.

"Your dead Sky knight…" a quiet voice muttered from behind him, before he had a chance to turn around and look, the Dark Ace had appeared while his guard was down and he struck Aerrow off his bike with his energy blade. Piper hadn't noticed the Dark Ace as she was too busy celebrating their victory with Finn. Aerrow let out a large screech as he tumbled down from the sky as he waved his arms and legs.

"AERROW!" Piper cried as she shot after him like a bullet while the Dark Ace still sat there laughing his evil laugh at how he had finally defeated the one Sky knight that had manage to defeat him. Piper flew down so fast that her hairband shot off her head and into Finn, who was badly trying to catch up with her.

Aerrow eventually landed on the corner of a terra beneath but the impact had knocked him out.

*BACK ON CYCLONIA*

"I told you the wait was worth it Dark Ace, no more shall we have a problem with Storm Hawks now that their leader has been lost in the wastelands!" bellowed Master Cyclonis raising her hands with her evil smile stretched right across her face.

"And that measly Storm Hawk Finn even gets the girl…everybody wins" she finished, as she shared an evil laugh with the Dark Ace.

"Aerrow! Aerrow where are you? I'm sorry…" Piper repeated, spilling a few tears from her eye. Finn had retreated back to the ship to warn the rest of the crew.

*Pipers POV*

It's too late and it's all my fault… if I hadn't paid attention to Finn I would have seen the Dark Ace coming and Aerrow would still be with us. I've been searching for ages and I still can't find him, I'd give anything for another hug with him, they make me feel so warm inside. To hold his hand again, to feel his warm body against mine and…

Piper could see Aerrow's hair from a distance; she shot over faster than you could click your fingers to investigate. There he lay on the ground, spread out with his clothes torn. Piper sprang off her bike and kneeled next to him.

_Still breathing…thank god he's alive I don't know how I could live with myself if he wasn't… _

"Guys I found him, he's been knocked unconscious but he's alive! I'm on a terra nearby bellow you guys, come find me" she exclaimed as she sat back down next to Aerrow.

"I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you Aerrow, I promise I won't ever let it happen again. I…I love you…" she whispered softly into his ear as she gave him a quick kiss on his cold lips and stroking his soft red hair. A few moments later the condor arrived to pick them up and they carried Aerrow to his bedroom. Piper sat next to his bed, trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"I'm not going to leave until I know you're okay" she whispered into his ear again, dropping a few tears onto his shoulder. Holding both of his hands, she began to run them with her thumbs. How she longed to give him a hug, to look deeply into his beautiful emerald green eyes and to see that devilishly handsome smile of his.

_Don't leave me Aerrow…_


	6. Finn Gets Ignored

**Sorry I would have written more last night but I had a ton of college work to do...(boring!)... enjoy the next bit! Btws I'm not sure bout the first bit... but I kept it in anyway!**

Finn gets ignored

As hours past, Piper's heartache grew, longing for Aerrow to come back to her. As the night drew closer, the rest of the crew went to bed leaving Piper still sitting beside Aerrow, firmly grasping both of his hands in hers. Finn had tried taking her mind of him and persuading her to leave Aerrow for a bit but she had no intention of leaving his side; not even for a second.

As yet more hours past, Piper began to feel more tired, cold and lonesome. After many hours of sitting beside him waiting for him, she was longing for a hug, thinking back to her last hug with him and remembering how much they both enjoyed it.

_It's freezing in here. If I'm cold… surely he must be freezing cold too?_

Using that thought as a perfect excuse to get close to Aerrow, warm up and get some sleep, she slowly lied down on the bed next to him. She wrapped her arms round him and placed her head softly onto his chest. She could hear his heart beating which gave her a reassuring feeling as she grabbed his arm and placed it round her, still with his other hand held tightly in hers.

"I miss you Aerrow, I don't know if you can hear me, but no matter what happens, I'll still be here for you when you wake up" sniffed Piper, closing her eyes.

It was mid-morning and Stork, Junko and Finn had all finished their breakfast. Finn wasn't his normal self that morning as he was worrying why Piper hadn't showed up for breakfast. Deciding that he had waited long enough, he left Stork and Junko at the breakfast table to go look for her.

_This isn't like Piper; she's usually up earlier than everyone else. Where is she, I'm worried about her._

Finn knocked on Piper's door… no answer… he knocked again more fiercely and waited again for a reply… silence, he placed his ear to the door.

"Earth to Piper are you in there?" he shouted as he strolled in, only to find she wasn't there. Finn knew that she must still be with Aerrow which caused his smile shrink. The thought that she was spending more time with Aerrow saddened his mind. He wanted Piper!

Finn strolled down the corridor to Aerrow's room, the door slid open. There right in front of his eyes was Piper, fast asleep right next to Aerrow. Aerrow was still unconscious and Piper was fast asleep as she'd stayed up late keeping an eye on him making sure he was okay, so no one had noticed him walk in. Finn's heart skipped a beat and froze on the spot. It was obvious she liked Aerrow too, so he knew he had to do something big to impress her to win her heart back over (its Finn… of course girls are his number 1 priority!) Scarred with the image of Piper cuddling Aerrow glued into his mind, he crept away to his room. He had to come up with something big to lure her back to him…but what? Finn had to think of something and fast before anything happened between her and Aerrow.


	7. Impressing Piper

Impressing Piper

The early afternoon sun shone brightly through the window of Aerrow's room. Piper was still fast asleep still holding tightly onto Aerrow… when he started to come around. He slowly opened his eyes as he began to groan.

_Erghh what happened… _he thought as his eyes slowly began to refocus, and then noticed Piper by his side, still asleep. The thought of her lying there next to him when he woke up overwhelmed him with happiness as his cheeks began to glow red with shyness.

_She looks even cuter when she's sleeping, god I love her. _Noticing his arm round her, he squeezed her softly and placed there conjoined hands on his chest in front of her face. Slowly Piper began to stur.

"Piper, what's going on?" muttered Aerrow, still feeling pretty dazed. Piper's face filled with excitement to see that he had woken up.

"The Dark Ace knocked you off your skimmer and you landed on the terra below you. It was all my fault I'm so sorry…I'm so glad your back I thought I'd lost you" Piper cried.

"Nah I'm afraid you can't get rid of me that easily!" he replied with a smirk "Don't blame yourself Piper" he lifted his arm from around her and began to stroke her hair. "Have you been in here this entire time?"

"I… couldn't sleep" she replied, going bright red whilst averting her eyes away from his with embarrassment. He pulled her chin in line with his face, re connecting their eyes.

"You know you really didn't have to" he replied as he went in for a kiss. Piper's heart was racing; a kiss from Aerrow! She squeezed her arms round him with excitement as he placed his arms back around her and squeezed back. They began to kiss more passionately as they squeezed tighter, when Aerrow slipped his hand underneath her top, she followed. She felt her way all around his muscular body while he placed his hands all over her soft body.

"Ouch!" he suddenly cried in shock as Piper placed her hand on a cut on his body, causing her to instantly back away.

"Sorry…" she replied in embarrassment to hurting him, trying not to look back into his eyes.

"L…lemme patch that up for you" she stuttered, grabbing the bandage box. "I…I need you to take your shirt off..." she stammered again, embarrassed for having to ask whilst still trying to revert her eyes away from his. Aerrow willingly took his shirt off; Piper froze at the sight in front of her, drooling.

_ Was this really happening?! Surely any moment now I'm going to wake up and it'll all be over… _she thought to herself whilst trying to look for the appropriate bandage, trying not to let him see how stunned she was. She sat back in front of him and placed the bandage on the cut.

"All better!" she beamed, as her stomach began to rumble from hunger.

"Let's go make some food" declared Aerrow as he began to move, Piper placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere!" she tutted as she scrambled off the bed "_I'll _get the food you stay right there!" she gave him the evils before backing out the door to head to the kitchen.

*FINN'S POV* -an hour later…

Ideas, ideas, ideas… how to impress Piper… whilst sitting at my desk chewing the end of my pencil for the last half hour, I've thought of nothing! Zilch! What does Aerrow have that I don't anyway? I'm just as good looking as he is… *poses in the mirror*. As I was looking at the gorgeous blonde hunk in the mirror, I noticed my domo robe on the floor. Of course! I am a domo…a king! And she can be my queen… when no one's looking, I could steer the condor towards vapos, then the fun can begin…

*After a few minutes of scouting the condor*

I haven't seen Aerrow yet, so he should be still in bed. Piper's in the kitchen cooking, so she won't notice. Junko's in the hanger bay tweaking his ride, which leaves me with Stork. Strolling up to the bridge, I think of how I could lure Stork away from the controls, when suddenly it hit me.

"Stork, there's a brain slug on your shoulder!" I shout to him, standing behind him pointing at him, whilst I watched his eyes widen.

"AHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! WHERES MY BRAIN SLUG REPELLANT?" she scarpered frantically waving his hands in the air. He bolted off to his room to look for the spray whilst I slyly crept up to the wheel and changed directions.

"Terra vapos here we come…" he muttered to himself, a smile grew on his face whilst he turned the wheel. It should only take a few hours to get there; I don't want her awake when we arrive… I need to go find the hypnosis crystal and put her to sleep, and then I can surprise her!


	8. Piper's Suprise

Piper's surprise

Piper was just finishing up in the kitchen when Finn merrily strolled in behind her. Piper grabbed both the plates and turned round to see Finn holding a hypnosis crystal in front of her.

"You are feeling veeeery sleeeeeppyyy" Finn chanted, holding the crystal in one hand and waving his fingers above with the other hand.

"Finn…you know that's a wind stone?" Piper stood there looking rather blankly at his face, thinking about how badly he's just made an idiot of himself. She put the plates down and opened her hand for him to give her the wind stone back.

"And your trying to put me to sleep because?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Finn panicked, there was no way he was going to tell her the truth. He made a quick decision, grabbed the frying pan on the cooker her hit her round the head which knocked her out… _what else could I do? I couldn't let her find out!_ Finn grabbed her before she fell to the floor and carried her in his arms to his bed until they arrived at vapos. _She'll be treated like a princess… then she'll have to fall for me!_

Not long later, the rest of the Storm Hawks fell asleep and the condor arrived at vapos. Finn stood in front of the mirror as he placed his domo robe on… _it's my time to shine baby! _He marched out of the condor to be greeted by King Edgar with a few of his servants.

"Our great humble Domo has returned!" he chanted, raising his hand.

"That's right I'm back! This time with my queen…you must make her a bed and make her feel like a Queen!" Finn declared, prancing back into the condor to fetch Piper, who was still unconscious on Finn's bed. Slowly Finn placed both of his arms underneath her and crept back out of the condor without disturbing any of the others, and off to the bedroom of the Domo. There he placed Piper underneath the sheets.

"She needs a crown of her own and a spectacular dress!" clapping his hands and bellowing at the servants, he followed them out the room leaving Piper in the bed.

A few hours later, Piper began to come around. Finn bolted back into the room as fast as he could.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked, scratching her head in confusion whilst canning the room.

"You're on terra vapos, Queen Piper!" he said jokingly, with a huge grin on his face.

"Piper? Who's Piper?" she continued, even more confused.

_Uh oh…I think I hit her to hard…_


	9. Forgotten Part 1

Forgotten...part 1

"So… I am your queen?" she pointed to herself blushing, whilst trying to establish what was going on.

_This is my chance now that she's totally forgotten Aerrow!_

"You are my queen Piper, queen of this humble domo right here" Finn explained whilst winking at her, making her chuckle. The servants walked in with Piper's shiny crown and a stunningly beautiful dress, made just for her.

"Your dress is almost as beautiful as you" Finn commented, passing it to her to try on as the servants walked back out the room so she could change into it. Piper slipped into the wonderful dress and twirled in front of the mirror.

"Oh Finn it's beautiful!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug. Finn wrapped his arms round her tightly as she gazed into his big blue eyes.

"Anything for you my queen." He replied, gazing back into her bright orange eyes. Their faces got closer and closer as they fell into a sweet kiss. Piper couldn't remember anything; not Aerrow not Finn. But strangely, she felt a close connection with Finn. Finn squeezed her ass as her pushed her back into the bed, but she sat on the edge of his robe and pulled it off, causing Piper to stop.

"I'm so sorry!" so exclaimed, scrambling onto the floor to pick his robe up. Finn snatched the robe out of her hands and threw it behind him.

"That's okay babe, I didn't wanna wear it anyway" with a big smile on his face, he put his arms back around her waist and pulled her tight as he as he sneakily slipped a hand up to her shoulder and pulled the strap down, then did the same on her other shoulder. Piper began to get rather excited as the dress began to slip down off of her, when they were interrupted.

"Oh great Domo, King Edgar will see you now!" interrupted a servant, suddenly realising what was going on.

"*sigh* yeees I'll be there in a minute!" he groaned, releasing Piper from the comfort of his arms and picking his robe up from off the floor.

"Sorry Piper I won't be long… why don't you get into bed and wait for me there eh?" he hinted as he backed up to the door, with a cheeky grin on his face.

*Aerrow's POV*

I must have fallen asleep waiting for Piper to bring back some food… where is she? Slowly I slipped my way off the bed. Walking to the kitchen, I can smell food, but when I entered the kitchen, no Piper. Two plates were left on the side… hmm… that's rather odd. Slipping to her bedroom to check if she was in there, with no luck, I started to panic. It was then that it hit me as to where we were; terra vapos. With no sign of Finn either, my mind began to race over things that could of happened, knowing that Piper AND Finn were gone. I thought I was the one she liked. Did the hugs and kisses just not mean anything to her? I have to find her and find out the truth. I crept out of the condor with my skimmer, leaving Stork and Junko still sleeping, I headed towards the castle (I think it's a castle?).

Peering through a window, I could see Finn and King Edgar.

"There's nothing in the prophecy about the Domo having a queen!" stated King Edgar.

"Oh prophecy schmophocey! Can't you just let this one slide?" pleaded Finn

_ QUEEN?! Within a few hours he manages to fly us to vapos and make Piper his queen?!_

"Hmm perhaps" King Edgar continued "but I'd have to talk to her first."

"Yea cool she's in the bedroom"

Knowing this, Aerrow ran as fast as he could to the main bedroom from the outside of the building. Peeking through the gap in the window, Aerrow could just about make out Piper, lying in the bed.

"Pssst!" he whispered, trying not to let the people outside hear. No reply.

"Psssst Piper!" he whispered a bit louder

"Who's calling my name?" she groaned from being woken up.

"It's me Aerrow! May I come in?"

"Who's Aerrow?" she asked, turning around to face the window.

"Piper? Are you feeling okay?" he squeezed his way through the window and approached her.

"I'm fine! But who are you?"

"Aerrow of the Stork Hawks… and your close friend… oh Piper what's he done to you?" He bent down to stroke her hair.

"Ah, what are you doing get away from me!" she squealed, backing away.

"Shh please keep it down, I'm sorry! Come with me and I'll help you remember me, and all your other friends" he stretched his hand out in front of her. They heard voices approaching fast and Aerrow began to panic.

"Please Piper trust me"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I've never let you down and deep down you know it" he held his hand closer. Finn and King Edgar came closer, panicking, Piper firmly took hold of Aerrow's hand and he pulled her out the window with him seconds before Finn and King Edgar walked in.

Aerrow tripped jumping out of the window, landing flat on his back on the grass. Piper followed as he still had a firm grip on her hand, landing on him. As Finn shone a light into the bedroom, Aerrow noticed she was only wearing her bra and undies as she was in bed before… and she was on top of him! Pushing shyness aside, Aerrow quickly got up with her as they scarpered back to his skimmer. Piper began to shake as the bitterly cold window blew on her. Aerrow took off his shirt and gave it to her to wrap round her waist to keep her warmer. Sitting behind him on his skimmer, she could feel the warmth from his shirt on her and the warmth of his body on her arms as she wrapped her arms tightly round his waist as they rode off back to the condor.


	10. Forgotten Part 2

Sorry this chapters so short!

Forgotten Part 2

Waddling through the condor, only wearing her undergarments and Aerrow's shirt round her waist, they came to Piper's bedroom.

"This is your room" Aerrow explained, placing his hand on her cold shoulder. He showed her photos of the team together and her crystal collection, but still no dice.

"I may not remember who you are, but you're the one that has made most sense to me, thank you" she threw her arms round him, making him blush as she still wasn't wearing any clothes. At that moment, Junko and Stork stumbled in. Aerrow was about to slip away in embarrassment, but Piper just stood here hugging him.

"… Are we missing something here? Or do you two have a good reason to be hugging each other half naked!" Stork spat in confusion.

"As a matter of fact there is Stork but it's not what it looks like! Piper's totally forgotten who she is!" sighed Aerrow "Anyone have any bright ideas on how to bring back her memory?"

"There's only two ways… there is a crystal to regain people's memories, but only people like master Cyclonis holds the matrix to something like that! Or, you could just wait… I mean she's probably doomed anyways…" explained Stork

"A trip to Cyclonia it is then Stork!" Aerrow commanded

"What about Finn?" Junko butted in

"Junko you go find Finn and find out what happened… and why Piper's apparently now his queen!" Junko gave a rather shocked look but obeyed, and off he set on his skimmer to the castle as Stork set a course for Cyclonia. A rather scared Piper still clinging onto Aerrow from fear as she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

On route to Cyclonia, Aerrow found Piper's armour in her wardrobe for her to wear, she was rather disappointed she had to let go of him and give him his shirt back.

_I guess I'll need to think of the plan…_ _how to creep into Cyclonia unnoticed… what would Piper do?_


	11. Saving Aerrow

**Author's Notes - Sorry I havent posted for a while I've been so wrapped up with christmas and college work and partys etc...and I might have gotten a little stuck on how I was going to break Aerrow out. Been watching Storm Hawks to give me ideas (I have all the episodes on my playstation3 yey!) gah I miss it they should really have kept it up:( anyways I finally posted another chapter...so read on!**

Saving Aerrow

"Any ideas Piper?" asked Stork as the rest of the team tried to form a plan.

"No sorry guys I'm totally useless" she wept with her hands on her face. Aerrow saved her so she wanted to save him and return the favour, but she had no idea how.

"If they have Aerrow then they know were coming and will step up security… but their still only useless talons." Stork continued, as Junko returned with Finn who didn't speak a word to Piper.

"Radarr, if we send you in first to locate Aerrow and you can report back to us. Once we know where he is, me, Junko and Finn will fly above Cyclonia and attack from above meaning all the Cyclonians from inside will come out and fight. Radarr and Piper will fly low and sneak in and go get Aerrow. Not a great plan but it's the bet we got!" Stork slammed his hand down on the table.

Finn and Junko began to load up the canons and Radarr found Piper's Cyclonian suit for her to wear. Stork stormed onto Cyclonian territory in the condor as talon after talon began to appear while Piper and Radarr quietly flew in below unnoticed. They parked up out of sight and Radarr raced in front of her to lead the way and make sure there were no Cyclonians about. They walked from corridor to corridor without being noticed… which was too good to be true. Radarr took out a claw and began to pick the lock of the cell door, Piper could see how scruffy and beaten up Aerrow looked which made her more determined to get him out. Aerrow's hands were cuffed to the wall as he wore his scruffy torn up prison clothes with messy hair. *Click* Radarr managed to pick the lock and began to work on his hand cuffs. Piper ran up to him and gave him a massive hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. It's my fault you're in here I'm so sorry!" She cried as she squeezed him tighter.

"Don't blame yourself Piper" he softly replied

_Where have a heard that before? _Piper began to think, but nothing came to mind. *Click* Radarr managed to break the hand cuffs open as Piper was explaining the plan to Aerrow, when an alarm bell began to sound.

"We can't leave through the normal exits as they'll be crawling with Cyclonians… we'll have to head towards the roof!" Aerrow stumbled up off the spot as Radarr scrambled on to his shoulders.

"Stork we're heading for the roof with Aerrow!" Piper reported back to the condor as they climbed out the window for the roof. The talons on their skimmers noticed the three storm hawks climbing onto the roof and began to fire at them; Piper just covered her face with her arms (as she's forgotten how to fight).

"I swear if you touch a hair on her head I'll come up there and kill you!" Aerrow spat angrily, pointing at them while Radarr growled at them. The talon firing at them just sat there and laughed at him, but before he knew it Aerrow had kicked him off and taken his skimmer. He scooped up Piper on his way past and flung her behind him, reminding her of what happened on vapos with Finn when she sat behind him on his bike. She tightly wrapped her arms round him, placing her hands slightly up his top to feel his warm skin against her hands. They shot off back to the condor, now it's time to create a remembrance crystal.


	12. Remembrance Crystal Part 1

**Author's notes - Sorry its been ages since I last updated I've been a little busy at college...and I miiiiight have gotten a little stuck on how I was gonna carry on the story :P enjoy!**

Remembrance crystal part 1

As the condor set a course for gundstaff's terra, Piper went to lie down on her bed after a tiring rescue.

*Piper's POV*

It's so relieving to have Aerrow back and to know that he's safe. I may not remember anything but there's something about him that makes my heart feel so warm inside. Whenever I think about him my heart skips a beat.

After a few minutes of letting thoughts of Aerrow race through my mind, there was a knock on my door.

"May I come in?" softly asked a voice from outside the door as I instantly forgot my thoughts and sat up.

"Yes of course" I replied as Aerrow shyly walked into the room towards me.

"You okay Piper? I haven't seen you since… you rescued me." Aerrow blushed at the thought, looking down at the floor and placing both of his hands together in front of him.

"Yea, I guess I'm okay" Piper gave a small warming smile, whilst staring out of the window into the sky.

"Aerrow… what was I like before I lost my memory?" she continued, looking back at him, her smile starting to fade. Wondering how to describe her, he sat on the bed next to her, he paused before he spoke.

"Piper….the old Piper…. was simply amazing" he looked into her eyes as he placed a hand on hers.

"She's the bestest friend a guy could ask for" he continued as he started to tighten his hand. He looked away as a tear streamed down his face. Piper noticed Aerrow trying to hold back the tears; she leaned forward towards him and wrapped her arms tightly round him to comfort him.

"I'm sure you're the bestest friend she could ask for too… your certainly mine." Piper concluded, burying her face into his shoulder. Aerrow then placed his arms round Piper.

"You don't understand…" he mumbled, squeezing Piper tightly, not wanting to let go. Piper removed her face from his shoulder.

"What don't I understand?" she questioned, Aerrow didn't reply for a while.

"I…I…" he began, losing his confidence. Piper continued to stare at his face, trying to listen to what he was about to say. He removed a hand from around her body and placed her ear next to his lips.

"I loved her…" he admitted as he began to cry, tears began to stream down his face as he couldn't hold in the pain any longer.

"She means everything to me and I never told her" he placed both of his hands on his face to hide the tears. Piper paused before placing his hands on her waist and giving him a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, Aerrow pulled away in astonishment.

"You didn't have to do that…" he began to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I wanted too… ever since you saved me on vapos I haven't stopped thinking about you." Piper leaned back in embarrassment.

"I wish the old Piper loved me" he sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Were approaching Gundstaff's terra!" Stork's voice boomed through the condor as Aerrow and Piper leapt off the bed and headed to the bridge. As Stork pulled up on to the terra, Aerrow noticed that the front door was being guarded by talons.

"Battle stations everyone!" Aerrow spat as Finn, Junko and Stork bolted for hanger bay. Piper was about to join them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You leave this to us" Aerrow firmly suggested as she turned around. "I don't want you getting hurt, why don't you go get some rest." Not wanting to fight him, Piper obeyed his command. "Just one more thing…" he continued as he placed his hand on her back and leant forward to give her a sweet passionate kiss on the lips, then looked deep into her eyes. "I'll treasure that moment forever." He gave a quick smile before running off.

"I love you to…" she whispered to herself, holding her hand out.


	13. Dirty Boy

**WARNING - The end of this chapter gets extremely saucy! ;D**

Dirty Boy...

As the boys went out to fight the talons, Piper lay on her bed (sorry she seems to do that a lot…) wondering if she would remember anything Aerrow said to her.

*Piper POV*

It took a lot of guts to tell me he loved the old Piper, he probably hopes that I'll forget what he said in fear that I won't love him back. I'm sure I did love him… I know I do now. He loves the old Piper to bits and I know he would do anything for her. The old Piper sounds stunning, he deserves someone like that after all he's done for her (and all she's done for him.) Surely she must have noticed him acting different around her? I stare into his beautiful green eyes and all I feel is love… he's just to die for. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, waiting for him to return.

Meanwhile outside, Aerrow Junko and Finn where fighting the talons, keeping them busy as Stork snuck in to steal some crystals. As he rode into Gundstaff's house, the door to the crystal vault was partially open and Gundstaff wasn't anywhere in sight. Without further hesitation, Stork slammed his foot down on the pedal going full throttle, shooting towards the door while he had the chance. As he reached his destination, he whipped out a piece of paper containing the crystals needed to make the remembrance crystal. Starting up the propellers on his stork buggy, he began to collect the necessary crystals.

*Finn's POV*

Bull's-eye! Just knocked a talon straight off his bike... oh if only Piper could see me know! I could so win her over Aerrow with my charming good looks that I know she can't resist awh yea chicka chow…

*Aerrow's POV*

I hope Stork hurries up with the crystals… I just want Piper back. The kiss she gave me was amazing but it wasn't from the real Piper. Her lips are so soft… I wonder if she'll remember what I told her.

Stork reappeared with the crystals as the rest of the group retreated with him back to the condor. As they began to follow what was written on the paper stolen from Master Cyclonis, all Aerrow could think of was Piper.

"While you guys sort the crystal out I… I'm gonna go check on Piper" to explained as he stepped backwards towards the door. _Just one more kiss… _

Aerrow silently crept into to room to find her asleep on her side, facing the door. Determined to get one last kiss from her before the others see, he slowly walked forward and bent down to her level. Staring at her beautiful face, he softly pushed her hair behind her ear and began to stroke her cheek.

"I love you…" he whispered softly into her ear, going for his last desired kiss. As his lips met hers, he felt a hand on the back of his head.

"Well if this isn't the best way to wake up" Piper yawned, smirking at him. "Did you get the crystals?"

"Yea we did, the guys are sorting them out now"

"Why aren't you there helping?"

"Because…" Aerrow paused, not wanting to say the real reason as to why he wasn't there, even though she will have most likely forgotten anything said when her memory returns.

"Because I wanted one last kiss" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck with embarrassment. Piper's grin grew at the sweet comment as she pulled his lips back to hers for another kiss before pulling him under the covers with her. As both of them got rather excited, they began to kiss more passionately as they rubbed their hands up and down each other's bodies. Piper furiously ripped Aerrow's top off him, demanding to feel his soft naked body against hers as he pulled her top off straight after and started groaping her boobs underneath her bra. Piper was quick to place her hand on his crotch.

"I want more!" She screamed in desperation as Aerrow unhooked her bra and threw it behind him. Piper yanked his trousers off of him and began to toss him off. Enjoying the pleasure, Aerrow was quick to pull her trousers off and stick his fingers deep inside her as she let out a huge groan of excitement, but that still wasn't enough for her. Still edging for more, she forced Aerrow on top of her and began to grind her hips against his. Desperate for even more, she rammed his man hood inside of her as he began to thrust, still locking their lips and tongues together. He thrust her harder and faster as she dug her nails into his back, overwhelmed with pleasure as she began to breathe faster and moan into his ear.

"Harder, harder!" she screamed, feeling the rush of adrenaline pulse through her body. Squeezing his arse, she pushed him down harder as he came close to finishing.

"Almost there..!" Aerrow screamed back in excitement. He began to slow down as Piper began to chill out from the overwhelming pleasure. She could feel warmth suddenly gushing inside of her as Aerrow slumped back on the bed beside her, out of breath. Hearing voices and movement in the condor slowly creep closer, Piper and Aerrow urgently scrambled off the bed to find their clothes. While trying to find his shirt, Aerrow felt Piper grab his arm and turned around.

"Thank you…" she blushed happily, picking up his top off the floor and handing it to him. Pulling his top back over his head, Piper gave him one last hug before Finn waltzed in with the crystals.

"Ready when you are Piper."

**Would you guys find it weird if Piper was pregnant? No ones really done that yet and I kinda want to xp**


	14. Piper Remembers

Piper Remembers

Lying on the bed, Piper tried to make herself comfortable as the boys began to set up the crystals beside her. Frightened with the fear of what was about to happen next, she grasped Aerrow's hand tightly with both hands and pulled it tightly to her chest. Stork, Finn and Junko tightly gathered around Piper with a crystal in each hand, when Finn noticed Piper tightly grasping onto Aerrow's hand. In jealousy, he made a snap decision and decided to grab her other hand from which she instantly pulled away.

"Finn, what are you doing?!" Aerrow angrily spat in her defence from which Finn immediately backed away, realising he was losing her for Aerrow. He didn't say a word, just stood there holding the crystals and trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Okay Piper are you ready?" Stork looked down at her. Piper turned her face to look at Aerrow who was also looking down at her, trying to force a smile onto his face as she looked into his eyes for confidence.

"Yea, I'm ready" she replied, shutting her eyes as tight as should could, digging her fingers into Aerrow's hand.

"When I give the word, I want you to start rubbing your two crystals together… okay… go!" Stork gave the word and all 3 pairs of crystals were rubbed together, bright sparks started to fly down onto Piper's body as the crystals began to work their magic on her memory. The sparks got brighter and brighter as Piper began to wriggle with discomfort. After a few seconds of rubbing the crystals together, Piper's eyes suddenly shot open as whiteness shone from them. Beginning to worry, Aerrow began to clutch her hand tighter in his. His blood ran cold when he felt her hand loosen from his.

"What's going on is she alright?" panicked Aerrow, cold sweat dripping down his face.

"Chill man its normal she'll be out cold for a few hours, but someone needs to keep an eye on her"

Finn's face lit up with hope.

"I'll-"Aerrow butted in mid-sentence

"_I'll_ do it…" Aerrow shot Finn a dirty look warning him to back off her, causing him to back out the door, Junko and Stork followed leaving Aerrow alone with Piper.

*Aerrow POV*

I can't wait to have the old amazing Piper back, I've really missed her. Will she remember anything? If she does will she still feel the same way? I guess only time will tell and all I can do is wait.

*Finn POV*

Great so Aerrow once again gets the girl… my girl! I gotta show her Finn is the guy she wants! When she comes around I have to tear her away from Aerrow and show her what I'm made of!


	15. Piper Returns

**Sorry its coming close to my college exams and their over loading us with work to doo! I currently have tonsilitus so I havent had any work to do so I wrote a bit more fanficc yipee! And I've also treated myself to the Storm Hawks DVD set so I don't have to watch it on the internet... god I wish they made more episodes! Enjoy...**

Piper Returns

Night began to fall as Aerrow started fall asleep, still sitting beside Piper. Tightly clutching her hand in his on his lap, he slowly placed his fingers inbetween hers. Within a few minutes, Aerrow couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep.

An hour later and Piper began to stur. Feeling rather dizzy, she began to open her eyes one at a time as they focused on her surroundings. Piper slowly sat up, trying to work out what was going on when she noticed Aerrow beside her, holding her hand. Happy to see him, she leant over and wrapped her arms round is waist, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Piper, is that you?" Aerrow mumbled from being woken up

"What's going on?" Piper questioned, sitting back to look at his sweet face.

"What do you remember?" Aerrow anxiously asked in a serious tone.

"I remember you being the one in the bed not me… that's about it"

Piper didn't remember anything that had happened before she'd lost her memory. Aerrow plucked up the courage to tell her that he loved her with all his heart yet those memories were wiped away. Acknowledging the fact that she had no doubt of what had happened between them, he began to explain to her what had happened. Tired, dizzy and overwhelmed by what she was being told, she lay back down in her original position on the bed. As Piper closed her eyes, Aerrow began to think about how he should tell her what went on between them. It's not fair to keep her in the dark about it. Deep in thought, he strolled towards the bridge of the condor where Stork stood at the controls.

"Where are we at the moment?" Aerrow stood behind Stork, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Flying above terra gale and heading for terra tropica! Now if only I could find my mind worm repellent…"

"Make a stop at tropica, the gang needs a break!" Aerrow beamed as he headed off to his bedroom.

"Tropica it is!" Stork bellowed as he swung round, excitedly pulling the leavers by the wheel as the condor set sail for tropica.


	16. Trouble on Tropica Part 1

**Bare with me on this chapter... I have such a good idea in my head (also my ONLY good idea) so sorry Aerrow fans haha! Don't worry I wont let Finn win... or will I :P *dun dun duuuun!***

Trouble on Tropica

As the sun began to rise over Atmos, the condor landed on the soft sands of terra tropica. Before Finn, Junko and Piper had noticed where they were, Aerrow was already in his swim wear with Radarr ready to surprise them. Still with the thought of telling Piper the truth haunting his mind, he stumbled off to her room while Radarr went off to tell Finn and Junko. Shyly, he knocked on the door, and then walked in.

"Dig out your swim suit coz we're spending the day on tropica!" exclaimed Aerrow with a smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Oh wonderful!" she sprang off the bed and gave Aerrow a big hug, making him go bright red. Realising how she reacted, Piper slowly let go in embarrassment.

"Just let me get ready, I'll meet you out there!" she beamed as Aerrow wondered back out the door.

Unloading the deck chairs and the BBQ, Radarr Stork and Junko came out to join him while Finn claimed to be looking for his sunglasses. Knowing he was alone was Piper on the condor, he sore it as a good chance to hit on her once more… he just wasn't ever going to give up trying. With his swim wear and shades on, he strutted into Piper's room and leaned against the door, pulling his shades down to get a glimpse of her beautiful face.

"Hey there sexy…" Piper turned around to see the strapping young blonde standing by her door.

"Hey Finn…can I help you?" was her reply, as she stared at his stunning body. Finn slipped forwards towards her.

"As a matter of fact… yes you can" he swiftly placed his arm round her and leaned her back over the bed.

"I want you Piper… and I know you want me to" he carried on; Piper didn't know how to react as deep down she still liked him as well as Aerrow. Knowing nothing of what went on between her Aerrow, she still assumed that he'd never be interested in her, so she let Finn carry on as his lips drew closer to hers. As their tongues locked together, she felt her bikini bottoms slip down her legs. Finn realised Piper wasn't going to try and stop him so he carried on as he pushed her onto the bed. With her tongue still deep in his mouth, she felt something suddenly push through deep inside her. She screamed in delight as the sudden pleasure was overwhelming.

Meanwhile outside, Aerrow noticed Piper was taking a long time and began to worry.

"Hey guys, anyone seen Piper?" he sat up and scanned the area he could see around him. The guys looked up from their chairs and shrugged their shoulders. In fear that something might have happened to her, he jumped up off his chair and headed towards the condor to find her. By the time Finn and Piper heard Aerrow's heavy footsteps enter the condor, Finn had waltzed back off to his room with a huge grin on his face, leaving Piper in her room. Aerrow wandered in as Piper was placing her bikini bottoms back on.

"You alright Piper?"

"Err... yea of course why wouldn't I be?" she answered, feeling slightly dazed after what had just happened. Aerrow held out his hand to her.

"Come on then what you waiting for?" he grinned as she placed her hand in his as he led her out of the condor.

*Finn POV*

Chicka char baby! She totally digs me dude… Finn one Aerrow none! *punches the air*

*Aerrow POV*

Despite regaining her memory, Piper still doesn't seem herself. Maybe I should catch her alone and talk to her… just to make sure she's feeling okay.


	17. Trouble on Tropica Part 2

** Getting really into writing this again haha! Thanks for the comment Terra SyNdrome it genrally made my day!:D**

Trouble on Tropica Part 2

The sun shone down on the beaches of Tropica as the rest of the team set up the beach gear. As Aerrow kindly set out a chair for Piper beside his, Piper stood beside him looking rather lost.

"Is there something bothering you?" Aerrow asked Piper, in a rather concerned tone. Piper didn't seem to be her usual smiley jolly self. She cautiously sat down in the chair next to Aerrow.

"No… of course not" she managed to put a smile on her face and beamed it at Aerrow, who wasn't buying it.

"You know you can always talk to me" he beamed a small reassuring smile back at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Their eye contact was broken when Finn sprung down the ramp of the condor with his surfboard, catching everyone's eye with his brightly coloured blue swim shorts and his shiny sunglasses.

"Surfs up dudes!" he screamed as he flew onto the sand beside the others.

"Who wants to catch some waves with me eh?" he turned to look at Piper. "Piper?" he placed his hand in front of her. He towered over her as she lay in her chair in front of him.

"No!" she snapped as she lack back onto the chair in fear.

"I mean… I'm okay thank you" she sat back up on her chair and once again forced a smile onto her face. Finn, now feeling less cocky after being rejected by Piper, headed straight for the sea with his surf board. Aerrow shot her an unconvincing look which she blanked.

*Piper POV*

This is stupid, what have I done? If Finn hadn't forced himself upon me I wouldn't be feeling like this. Even Aerrow's noticed I'm not myself and is beginning to ask questions. I can't tell him no way! If I did then what ever he feels for me will go out the window faster than I can blink, even if what actually happened was not what I actually wanted. But if I do tell him and he understands how I feel, he might be able to get Finn to back off, but then I'd have to confess my true feelings for him.

Enjoying the sun, Junko and Radarr continued to play in the sand (young I know, but sunbathing definitely isn't their thing) whilst Stork, Aerrow and Piper sat and watched. Time passed as Aerrow wondered if he should say something else to Piper, who continued to seem really unsettled. After a while Finn returned, he shoved his board into the sand and placed a chair beside Piper to join his team, making Piper feel even more uneasy. Finn leaned in towards her to talk to her, causing her to grab Aerrow's hand from fear. Aerrow could sense Piper's hand beginning to shake as he pulled his sun glasses down to watch what was going on between her and Finn.

"Did you see me ridin' those waves like a pro?" flirtatiously asked Finn, pulling down his sunglasses and wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "I'll teach you… that's if you think you can keep up with the Finnster!" he started to weave his tongue inbetween his sparkly white teeth.

"N-no I'm okay t-thanks" Piper stuttered, sweat dripping down her face and tightly gripping Aerrow's hand.

"Well I think you should at least come and try…" he continued, placing his hand firmly on her leg and squeezed, she immediately stood up to stop him going any further.

"I have to… go get some more sun screen!" she blurted out, dashing for the condor. Finn sat there in silence from being rejected by her once again.

"Smooth move Finn…" sarcastically spat Aerrow, glaring at him. Finn got up out of his chair and headed for the condor when he felt Aerrow clamp his wrist.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Finn shyly turned around to face the red head.

"To err…"

"You've caused enough trouble for one day. You leave Piper alone and let me deal with her." Shooting Finn a dirty look, he didn't bother arguing with his leader and went back to his chair.

Heading for Piper's room, the door slid open to reveal Piper sitting on her bed looking out the window at the rest of the team on the beach. Aerrow moved in closer to put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump as she leapt off the bed.

"Please don't do that!" she screeched, standing in front of him staring at him.

"Piper, please tell me what's wrong" Aerrow glumly asked, slowly creeping in closer to her.

"There's nothing wrong why ever would there be" she replied, waving her hands around in there air.

"Because I know you well enough to know that something's bugging you" he homed in for a nice big hug as he tightly wrapped his arms around her body. Piper suddenly felt a lot calmer and safer as she wrapped her arms back around him and squeezed him tightly. She let go as she turned to face the window again, not wanting to answer his question. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms back around her before placing his hands on her hips.

"Does Finn have something to do with this?" he whispered into her ear. Silence.

"No" was her short answer after a long pause of silence, trying to hold the tears back from streaming down her face. Aerrow wasn't buying it still; he turned her around to face him.

"It is, isn't it?" Piper didn't give an answer, he instantly let go of her and stormed out the door.

"I'm gonna go have a word with him" Aerrow angrily spat.

"NO, please, you can't!" Piper cried, running after him.

"And why not? He's hurt you Piper" Aerrow clenched his fists.

"Because… then the rest of the team will know something's up" she cried, in a hope of thinking of an excuse to stop him.

"Hmm okay… I'll catch him when he's on his own instead. That cocky blonde's in for a world of hurt" he took a deep breathe to cool himself off.

The sun began to set on Tropica as the Storm Hawks packed up their stuff and took off in the condor into the skies. Fortunately for Piper, Finn Junko Stork and Radarr were all playing a video game together so Aerrow wasn't able to catch Finn alone to talk to him.

*Piper POV*

The stress is getting unbearable. Thankfully Finn is playing a game with the others so Aerrow won't be able to talk to him, nor will he come bother me. God knows what he'd say to Aerrow anyway. Would he tell the truth? Would he lie? I could do with another one of those warming hugs Aerrow gave me earlier.

**Finn is so dead haha! Plus the guys have a lil present for Radarr which will be unveiled in the next couple of chapters...all will be revealed soon enough x)**


	18. Confessions

**I'm getting SO into writing this!**

Confessions

After a few days of flying around from terra to terra waiting to go to battle, Piper had barely emerged from her room and Aerrow had still not managed to catch Finn alone.

*Piper POV*

How can I carry on just living in my room… any minute now Aerrow will have managed to catch Finn alone and the truth will come sprawling out for him to hear. Maybe it would sound better coming from me instead of Finn… but if Finn spills first I hope Aerrow will understand just why I didn't say anything, although I'm sure he'll tell a load of lies on top to suit him. No… I've at least got to try tell him myself.

I was about to get off the bed when there was a sudden knock on her door.

"Come in!" I shout, this is my chance to tell him everything, and I must!

"Hey sexy…"

Oh no… I know that voice… Finn strutted over to me with a huge grin on his face which worried me even more. Maybe I should talk to him instead?

"Finn…" I began "Finn, the other day was a mistake; I haven't felt physically or emotionally alright since and I'd like to be left alone." I took a deep breath and waited for the reply.

"You're quite the joker" was his reply, now standing in front of me, making me feel small. "You know you can't resist Finn…" he leant in for a kiss, placed his cold hand on my back underneath my top and tried to push me back flat onto the bed.

"Don't you DARE touch her" came an angry voice from behind. Finn was quick to pull his tongue from my mouth to turn around. There stood Aerrow in the doorway, fuming with anger. "Can't you see your bothering her?!" he began to clench his fists.

"Dude, what are you talking about!" Finn screeched, in complete denial as he made a run for the door, but Aerrow caught the witty blonde by his collar. Never have I seen Aerrow so angry, especially at one of our own team mates!

"Where do you think you're going? We need to talk. Right here, right now." He fiercely threw Finn against the wall, he landed with an almighty 'THUD!'.

"I demand to know what's going on!" Aerrow's booming voice was ringing in his ears.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about…" sweat began to drop from Finn's face.

"TELL ME!" Aerrow demanded, pushing him even harder against the wall. Finn obviously wasn't going to confess, I thought it was my turn to say something, I guess the truth had to come out at some time aye…

"I slept with him" I stood behind Aerrow, staring at the floor in shame as the tears began to fall.

"You didn't…" Aerrow froze to the spot, hoping his ears were tricking him of what he was hearing.

"That's right, she chose me over you, number 2!" Finn sniggeringly replied, still pinned firmly to the wall. Aerrow threw him to the ground outside my door and stormed down the corridor of the condor in a rage.

Overwhelmed with tears and depression, I jumped onto the bed and buried my face into my pillow. It wasn't what it sounded like; it wasn't what I wanted at all! Aerrow I can't lose you, please come back…

*Aerrow POV*

I can't believe what I've just heard… I thought my ears were deceiving me. After everything between us I thought we really had something, and then she goes and gets it on with Finn! Words cannot truly describe how I feel right now. I'm so heartbroken that I don't even want to be a Storm Hawk anymore. The tears I cry won't bring her back to me.


	19. Runaway

**Dear the guest that just wrote me a review - Thanks I'm glad your enjoying it :D this updated soon enough for you? Haha!**

Run Away

For the next few days, Aerrow also didn't leave his room. He couldn't be seen in tears what would the others think? Without Radarr noticing, he managed to pack a bag to leave, Radarr was far better off with the Storm Hawks than him. He decided he would sneak out while everyone was asleep that night.

With his bag on his back, he made his way down the corridor and past Pipers room. Still in disbelief that he was actually leaving his crew, he peered through into her room, what harm would it do? After all he was most likely never going to see her again…

Peering into her room, he noticed Piper curled up on her bed with her hands on her face, but asleep. Aerrow crept in, trying not to disturb her. Her pillow was soaking wet from her tears so she had thrown it onto the floor. Standing beside her, he noticed what a state she looked, not that he himself looked any better.

"I loved you… but you broke my heart" he whispered into her ear, when he noticed her necklace on the side that she usually wears. He picked it up and started playing with it in his hands, observing it. _Her necklace is just as pretty as her; I'm going to keep it to remind me of her. _He placed the crystal into his pocket before creeping back out of her room.

Piper was woken up by the sound of Aerrow's skimmer starting. Recognising the noise, she bolted down to hanger bay as quickly as she could. But she was too late; Aerrow had flown off into the sky. Piper felt like she was about to break down into yet more tears. She slumped back to her room now feeling rather nauseous, when she noticed her necklace had disappeared. Unable to find it, she remembered that there was in fact a tracking device embedded into the crystal, installed a while back in case she was taken by Cyclonians. She pulled a small PDA from her drawer to track her necklace.

"That's rather odd… my necklace doesn't even appear to be on this ship… unless…" Piper was struck with a small glimmer of hope. "Unless Aerrow took it!" She headed straight for the ships controls to follow the location of her necklace. Radarr wondered into bridge to find Piper at the conrols. After waking up to find Aerrow missing, he'd gone searching the ship for him.

"Aerrow's flown off somewhere Radarr, but he's got my necklace so I'm following him!" Piper explained, eyes glued to the window as she steered the condor. A little while later, the dot on the tracker had stopped moving; Aerrow had landed on their home terra.

"Were approaching ter-"her words to Radarr were cut short as she was struck with pain, she fell to her knees clutching her tummy. Letting go of the controls, the condor landed on the ground with an almighty thud. Radarr stood in front of her, as stared at her face in confusion.

"Sorry I'm fine, to the hanger!" she got up as Radarr leapt onto her shoulder.

Following the tracker, Piper rode her heliscooter up to the tree they used to defend when they were younger. Creeping through the hole in the barrier, there sat Aerrow by the tree, holding her necklace in his hands. Piper and Radarr crept up behind him to make sure he wouldn't see them and run away.

"Aerrow…?" Piper muttered, standing beside him. He looked up at her.

"Why did you run away?" She sobbed

"Because I didn't want to believe what you said, about you and Finn"

"You've got it all wrong; he's not the one I want…" Piper stopped as she began to feel dizzy and started to wobble.

"Piper…?" Aerrow stood up beside her as she passed out and fell to the ground.

"Radarr, take my skimmer back to the condor. I need to take Piper to the hospital to see if she's okay." Radarr nodded and rode off into the dark. Still feeling hurt by her, he placed her behind him on her skimmer, holding her arms round his waste to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

He pulled up outside the hospital as he took her off the bike and carried her in his arms.

"Please help my friend, she passed out and fell to the ground, she might be hurt." Sobbed Aerrow to the doctor.

"Place her on a bed in that room and a specialist will see you shortly" not showing any emotion on his face, he pointed to a door on the far side of the room. Aerrow placed her onto the bed. Her face was beginning to go pale and her hands were cold.

_Piper I'm so sorry, if I hadn't have run away this never would have happened and you'd be fine. _He crossed his arms on the bed beside her and planted his face into it.

Back on the condor, Radarr had returned with Aerrow's skimmer to find the rest of the team surprisingly all awake. The thud Piper had caused earlier had woken everyone up. Radarr explained what had happened and the condor set sail for the hospital right away.

"Who are you?" asked the specialist at the hospital.

"I'm her boyfr-…" he paused. "I'm her friend"

"Well I'm sorry but you'll need to leave while we run some tests."

Aerrow left the room to find the rest of the team outside the window. The rest of the team went back to the condor to have breakfast while they waited for news on Piper. Finn, still feeling cocky about himself (no change there…) decided that he just had to be the first one to see her.

"Where are you going Finn?" Junko asked as Finn abruptly got up from the table.

"Just going to the loo, be back in a second pal!" He darted out of the kitchen and off the condor to find where Piper was in the hospital. Feeling rather smug with himself for managing to sneak out, he sat himself down outside her room just as the specialist came strolling out.

"Oh, are you the father?"

"Father of…?" queried a rather puzzled Finn

"Her baby…"

***Dun dun duuuun!* Aerrow's going to get you Finn when he finds out...**


	20. Small Problem

**My last chapter for tonight, but I'm so into writing it at the moment I'll write even more tomorrow haha! Oh the joys of finishing college at 12.40 on Wednesdays :) thanks for the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying it!**

Small Problem

"What do you mean her baby? She's 17!" Finn exclaimed, trying to get his head around it.

"Look are you the father or not?" The specialist raised his eyebrow and began to tap his clip board with his pen.

"Yea… I guess I am…" the specialist held the door open to let Finn through. He sat beside her; she had been stripped of her normal clothes and placed in hospital pjs. The specialist slid his pen underneath her top and pulled her top up.

"As you can see, a bump is beginning to emerge; I'd say she's about a week in." Finn placed his hand on her tummy as she started to come around from passing out. Grumbling, she opened her eyes to see the specialist.

"What? Where am I…who are you?" She slurred her words.

"I'm the specialist of Atmos's hospital. Your partner I beside you."

_Partner? _She gathered energy to turn her head, only to find Finn sitting beside her. At least with someone else in the room he won't try anything stupid.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Finn asked. Piper's heart missed a beat

"PREGNANT?! Please tell me you're joking…"she slapped his hand that was still on her belly and stood up off the bed.

"Miss, please calm yourself!" the specialist bellowed

"Calm?! What is this joke?!" The door flew open as she furiously kicked it. Aerrow sat outside her room waiting for her, he stood up when he heard the commotion.

"Piper what's going on?!" he grabbed her before she had a chance to run off. Still in shock, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight whilst burying her face into his arms and bursting into tears.

"Please take me away from here it can't be true!" she wept as Finn appeared from her room

"Finn! I should have known you'd have something to do with this!" Piper could feel Aerrow's heart beginning to race from anger. Finn didn't stop to answer, he darted back off to the condor. Aerrow could feel Piper slip lower and lower down him as she was still quite weak. He grabbed her before she slipped to the floor and carried her back to the condor to put her on her bed to rest. As he placed her on her bed, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Oh Aerrow I thought I'd lost you" She mumbled as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in close to her.

"Well you didn't… know I want you to tell me what's not true" he untangled her arms from around his neck.

"I'm…I'm…" she couldn't say it, she placed a pillow on her face from feeling ashamed. Aerrow lifted the corner and peered in.

"Please?" his velvety tones reassured her. There was a long silence.

"I'm pregnant… with Finn's baby…"

"And it's definitely Finn's?" He interrupted in a panic

"Well who else's could it be?" She pressed the pillow onto her face "You don't understand, I didn't want any of this!"

*Aerrow POV*

I can't believe what I'm hearing. What if it's mine? I'll have to confess everything to her.

Aerrow got up to leave when he felt a gentle tap on his hand.

"Please stay with me" Piper pleaded

"Its fine I'll make sure Finn doesn't come in here" he got back up when he felt a second tap on his hand.

"But I want you here, please?" Aerrow sat back down beside her again. She moved up on her bed and tapped it. Taking the hint, he laid down on the bed next to her. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them tightly around her as she fell straight to sleep. Lying in a spooning position, Aerrow snuggled in closely to Piper, placing his chin on her shoulder. Piper had loosened grip of his arms as he moved his hand towards her belly, he could feel the small bump.

*Aerrow's POV*

Piper… pregnant… what have I done? That's if it's even mine… I mean I really hope it's mine but how do I tell her what happened before? Will she tell the others about any of this? *Rubs hand round her belly* She may be able to hide this under her clothes for now but that bump will soon grow and shell have to spill the beans.


	21. Cyclonians Find Out

**Thanks again for the reviews, glad to know its as good to read as it was to write!:D Excuse the rubbish chapter name!**

Cyclonians Find Out

Piper slept for the whole of the next day, but Aerrow stayed by her side the whole time. Even if she had badly upset him not long before, he was going to keep his promise of keeping Finn out of the room. Thankfully, Finn knew he was in there with her, so didn't even bother trying to go near her.

When Piper woke up the day after, the colour in her flesh had returned and she had energy once again. She placed her hand on her tummy to find Aerrow's hand already there. Piper was a little confused… _why would Aerrow do that? Is there something he's not telling me?_

She placed her hand on top of his, still not wanting to believe the reality of what was going on. Aerrow began to stur as she placed her fingers inbetween his.

"Feeling better?" yawned Aerrow into her ear.

"Yea just peachy… having a baby in my belly suits me just fine…" she sighed "with a stuck up blonde for a daddy…" she added

"I… need to tell you something Piper" Aerrow sighed also, not knowing how she was going to react from what he was about to say. He squeezed her tummy with his hand.

"That baby…your baby…might-" the condor's alarm sprang into action interrupting him. He instantly let go and jumped off the bed in alarm.

"You stay here!" He firmly said as he ran towards the bridge to see what was going on.

Finn had his face pressed against the glass as he stared at the enemy.

"Battle stations everyone!" Aerrow spat raising his fist into the air.

"Where's Piper?" Junko asked, Aerrow answered his question before Finn had a chance to open his big mouth.

"She's not feeling well, now let's move!" He shot Finn a dirty look.

Cyclonians had come across the Condor as they were coming back from invading a terra. The Storm Hawks jumped onto their bikes as Ravess and Snipe gave the order to open fire on their ship. The three set out on their bikes with their weapons, as did Ravess and Snipe to confront the Storm Hawks.

"Aren't you missing one?" Ravess chuckled an evil laugh as Snipe sheepishly joined in with her.

"That's none of your damn business!" Aerrow furiously pulled out an energy blade and aimed for Ravess as Junko and Finn shot off to the sides. Ravess Quickly dodged the blast by rolling to the side as she pulled out her bow from her back and shot an arrow at Aerrow. Zooming forwards, he took a shot at scraping the side of her ride with his blade, she snorted in fury. He hit the brakes as he swung his bike around when Junko pulled up beside him.

"Aerrow! I forgot to mention, I made an upgrade to your bike!" Junko leant over to the controls on Aerrow's bike as he pushed the recently installed button. Radarr's co-pilot seat split off the bike, sprouting four individual wings in different shades of blue. An engine appeared from the back as the handle bars turned into steering controls, Radarr placed his goggles over his eyes as he shot off in front of Aerrow like a bullet, twisting and turning.

"They won't expect this at all! Great job Junko." He rose up to attack Snipe above him as Finn dealt with Ravess. Talons were now swarming round the condor.

Meanwhile back on the condor, Piper decided she wanted to change out of the hospital clothes she was in. Pushing herself off the bed, she grabbed a pair of her trousers swapped them for the hospital pjs. Pulling her top over her head, she pulled it down over her to find that it would no longer cover up her bump. Trying hard to pull down the top, little did she realise a sneaky talon were peering through her window watching her. Ashamed, she tried to cover her bump with her arms as the talon flew off to tell Ravess what he'd seen.

It didn't take many shots from Ravess's arrows to split Finn's bike in half, he came tumbling down from the sky screaming like a girl before landing ass-first onto the front of Junko's skimmer (being hit enough times in that area, no wonder he screams like a girl!).

"Boss! Boss! I found the missing Storm Hawk!" The talon chanted as he approached Ravess. Pointing the way, Ravess went to peer in for herself (nosy cow).

"Oh she's not…" She stared in shock, eyes wide

"Step away from the window" A voice came from beside her as she turned around to see Aerrow pointing his blade at her.

"Of all the reckless things you do, I never thought you'd get your team mate pregnant!" she spat, still in shock.

"You are NOT touching that baby…" Aerrow rose off his seat, blue flames in his eyes. KAPOW! He shot her a blast from his lightning claw. Managing to dodge his blast once again, she chuckled her evil laugh, Aerrow smirked.

"Radarr now!" Radarr whizzed past her, hitting her on the head with his small bike causing her to go dizzy and stumble off her bike. She landed in a heap on another talons bike as the Cyclonians called retreat.

**So I've revealed Radarr's new toy:P I'm sorry I love Radarr I totally had to give him a bike of his own! Just to let you know, Piper won't have a full 40 week pregnancy because I'll be here forever (but it won't be short either).**


	22. Big Secret Revealed

Big Secret Revealed

Finn was the first one back onto the ship, knowing Aerrow wouldn't be there, he decided to pay Piper a visit. Strolling into her room, he caught her rummaging through her wardrobe.

"What are you doing…?" Finn stood beside her

"My top… it doesn't fit anymore!" she panicked, throwing a bunch of tops onto her bed. She stood up to how him the big gap of skin between her top and trousers. Finn went to place his hand on the gap but instead she slapped it away.

"If you're not going to be useful you can go away!" she crossed her arms. Aerrow heard her screams and came running in.

"Finn, get out of here now!" Finn scurried off back to his room leaving Piper standing there, still wearing her short top. Piper explained her problem to Aerrow, who suggested wrapping a hoodie round her waste.

"I think you should go for a check-up… make sure it's okay" Aerrow shyly suggested rubbing the back of his neck, treating her baby like he knew it was his.

"I have to tell the others first, I suppose I better do that now" she slumped out the door with her hoodie round her bump in an attempt to hide it. Aerrow followed her.

"Guys…" Piper stood in the doorway of the bridge as all the boys looked up from their cards to look at her.

"I have to tell you something… me and Finn have to tell you something…" Finn froze in his spot as the guys turned to face him in hope of getting a clue as to what was about to be said.

"I'm pregnant…" she confessed, hiding her face in her hands. The guys sat there in shock, jaws dropping to the ground.

"And she needs to go back to the hospital for a check-up" Aerrow strolled in behind her. Unfreezing from his position, Stork got up to steer the ship towards the hospital. No one asked any questions, no one knew quite what to say. Piper was truly embarrassed so she returned to her room, Aerrow sneakily followed. Piper stood by the window observing the sights as Aerrow wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You did the right thing" he broke the silence. She didn't reply.

"Get some rest; you'll need it for when we arrive at the hospital." Piper waited for Aerrow to move his arms before sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks for keeping Finn away for me" she turned to face him, managing to place a smile on her face. Aerrow placed his hand into his pocket.

"I believe this is yours…" he smiled, as he placed her necklace back around her neck

"I'm glad you took it, it's how I was able to find you… I couldn't bare you not being here…"

*MEANWHILE, ON CYCLONIA*

"Master! I have news!" Ravess stylishly came prancing in, feeling good about herself.

"After being defeated by the Storm Hawks again, this had better be good." Master Cyclonis didn't turn around to talk to her, she carried on playing with the machine in front of her.

"The girl, master, she is pregnant!" Ravess blurted out

"Soo… the sky knight has a baby on the way… I want to you do whatever it takes to get hold of the girl I want that child!" Master Cyclonis finally turned round to face Ravess, with an evil grin on her face.

"Right away, master!" She hurried out of the room.


	23. Captured Part 1

Captured Part 1

Piper convinced Aerrow to stay with her again. She didn't want to admit it to him but whenever he placed his arms round her, it made her feel so safe and warm inside. The feeling was just so right!

Back in the same position as they were before, Aerrow couldn't really sleep. Not knowing where to put his hands, he placed one on her hip and one above her bump, which had grown considerably within the past 2 days. Snuggling into her, he felt Piper push his hand lower onto her baby bump. Feeling confused, he kept his hand there as not wanting to complain… after all… it could be his baby. As he began to slowly rub up and down on her warm skin, he could feel a small movement inside. In excitement, he grabbed Piper's hand and placed it where his was for her to feel.

"Your baby, it's moving" he whispered feeling excitable. Piper could feel it too, she moved onto her back and put both her hands on her bare bump and started rubbing it all around as reality began to sink into her head. Before she had a chance to wrap her arms back around him, there was a huge SMASH! Once again, Aerrow flew off the bed to go check out what was going on. Piper lay back sideways on the bed clutching her baby in her tummy when she heard an explosion from outside, causing her window to smash right before her eyes. Before she knew it, talons flew through her window and knocked her out, as they heaved her up by her hands and her feet from the bed and placed her on their vehicle outside the window. By the time Aerrow had noticed Piper had gone missing, it was too late. Standing by her shattered window, he watched as the Cyclonians flew off with her. Slamming his fist down on the side, he called out for Stork.

"Follow that Cyclonian cruiser!" he bellowed at the top of his voice.

By the time Piper woke up, she found herself tied to a bed. Master Cyclonis stood beside her, drawing circles with her finger on her bump.

"What do you want from me?" Piper struggled to get free, having no success.

"I want your sky night's baby…" Master Cyclonis leant in closer, showing her grin to Piper.

"Aerrow's baby? No you've got this all wrong…"

"No matter… if I can't have you by my side then your child has to instead." Master Cyclonis began to wander around the bed.

"No! You can't do this I won't let you!" she cried, once again trying to wriggle free. Master Cyclonis called the guards over.

"I want you to make sure no one comes into this room apart from me. You get her whatever she needs, I need her healthy for when she's ready to pop" she explained, the guards nodded. Piper gave up trying to wriggle out being tied up. Feeling the stress, the baby began to wriggle around inside her.

_Think Piper think… _there had to be some way out of this, thought options were limited as she now had someone else to think about. _What if I said to Master Cyclonis I'd join her?_ Unable to think of any other way out of this, she shouted at the guards.

"Tell Master Cyclonis I'll join her" she sighed…

Back on the Condor, the Storm Hawks were forming a rescue plan.

"We'll have no problem finding her, she has a tracker in her necklace" Aerrow informed the others

"Getting in is going to be the hard part as they know were coming."

"What do they want with her?" Junko queried

"Whatever they want her for I'm sure it can't be good"

Piper lie on the bed waiting for Master Cyclonis to appear to accept her offer. The door flew open as Master Cyclonis slipped though.

"You're willing to join me now eh?" the grin on her face grew

"Yes, whatever you want... just please don't hurt my baby." Piper looked down in shame in what she just said.

"Untie her and bring her up to my throne" she ordered the guards, slipping back out the door. The guards slipped up to the sides of the bed and grabbed each wrist firmly before they untied them. Yanking her off the bed, they dragged her up to Master Cyclonis's throne.

"Piper… so glad you could join me" Master Cyclonis spun round and placed her hands together, Dark Ace appeared from behind her.

"You already know the Dark Ace; he's going to look after you until I need you here" Dark Ace strutted out the room, the guards holding Piper followed sheepishly. They entered a small room close to Master Cyclonis's throne.

"You may leave" Dark Ace pointed towards the door. The guards walked out one by one and closed the door behind them. He placed his hand on Piper's shoulder and pushed her firmly down into the chair behind her.

"Don't bother trying to run away, all the windows have bars on them. If you leave this room, you will for sure be caught be the guards. I shouldn't think your precious sky knight will come for you, I'm sure he knows well hurt his baby if he does…"

"Well… I guess I have nothing to worry about, considering it's not his!" she spat

"Then he wouldn't mind if I had my way with you then…" he grabbed both of her wrists to stop her from running and leaned in to kiss her. Not having any of it, she bit his lip and drew blood. In anger, he threw her off the chair and onto the floor. Piper rolled around on the floor in pain. Dark Ace threw himself on top of her, with his hands beside both of her shoulders so she couldn't squirm.

"Let go of me!" Piper screamed in pain and terror as Dark Ace laid his body down flat on top of her.

"Dark Ace, come here!" bellowed Master Cyclonis from down the corridor.

"I'm not finished with you yet…" He gave a dirty look to her as he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Yes master, what do you want" he answered

"Bring her back in here; I need you to get rid of those pesky Storm Hawks."


	24. Captured Part 2

**Next chapter...enjoy!XP and thanks again for the nice reviews:D**

Captured Part 2

With more than enough motivation to get Piper back, Aerrow and the rest of the team set off on their skimmers. Knowing where she is by the tracker in her necklace, it was just a case of sneaking inside the building.

"Were flying through the wastelands, then were less likely to get caught." Aerrow lead the way to the sewer pipe. (I think that's what they are? From the second episode?) Cutting their engines as not to make too much noise, they glided through the maze of pipes until they were right underneath her. Checking the tracker on the PDA, Aerrow calculated that she should be in one of the rooms above them. Junko bust the drain open as one by one they snuck through the gap in the ceiling. Moving together, Finn Aerrow and Junko crossed the corridors of the lowest level to find no talons. Climbing to the next level, talons began to appear from round the corner. Hiding in the stairs, they waited till they passed before sneaking up behind them. They continued to climb higher towards Piper, but little did they know that Cyclonis knew of their arrival and had already sent the Dark Ace and talons down to stop them.

"Almost there guys" Aerrow turned around to acknowledge his crew. Creeping silently round the corner, the Dark Ace rose his sword above Aerrow to hit him. Finn and Junko began shrieking and pointing behind Aerrow, eyes wide as they focused on what was behind him. Instinctively ducking, Aerrow managed to dodge the Dark Ace's attack and grab his arm, stopping him from swinging his arm again.

"Where's Piper!" Aerrow screamed into his ear.

"Your darling little Piper doesn't care about YOU anymore… she's joined the wrath of Cyclonia now" Dark Ace let out an evil laugh as numerous talons crept up behind Finn and Junko and held them tightly to stop them from escaping. Aerrow lost grip of the Dark Ace's arm as he raised it when he was least expected it and kicked Aerrow to the ground, making him feel faint. Dark Ace placed his foot on his chest, glaring down at him.

"She'll be standing by our side as she watches you rot in your cell" Aerrow's vision began to deteriorate as everything began to blur around him before blacking out. The talons dragged an unconscious Aerrow along with Finn and Junko to the prison cells. Shoving all three of them into one big cell, the Dark Ace slammed the door shut behind them. Laughing his evil laugh, he twiddled the key round on his finger as he slipped away out of sight back up to Master Cyclonis's throne.

"The Storm Hawks will no longer be a problem" Dark Ace smirked as he slipped the key he was swinging round his finger into his pocket. Piper stood stiff in her spot trying not to show her true feelings for the news she had just heard. As the Cyclonians thought they had won the battle between them and the Storm Hawks, Piper was struck with an idea. She knew she just had to get that key from the Dark Ace; she just had to get close enough to him to retrieve it. Feeling satisfied that he'd done a good job; Cyclonis told him to take Piper back to the small room nearby they were in before.

In an attempt to try and retrieve the key, she fell forwards onto him wrapping her arms round him as she felt the side of his pockets. Feeling the key in his left hand pocket, she went to dive her hand in but he pulled her away. She didn't say anything as he leant in for a kiss; she knew she had to take one for the team. Thinking that digging her hand into his pocket wasn't going to work, she tried to take his coat off him instead. Piper began to tug at his sleeves trying desperately to get it off of him, but that only made him want to take something off of her too. Successfully managing to take his coat off, she held it upside down and the keys tumbled out of his pocket and landed on the floor. She stuck her foot on top of the keys so he wouldn't see them, dragging them round underneath her foot before finally kicking them under the chair out of sight. She began to cringe as he started push his hands underneath her top, she couldn't take much more. Time to improvise!

"Oooww!" Piper bent over clutching her stomach, almost falling to the ground. Her idea had worked as he instantly let go. She leant on the chair pretending to be in unbearable pain, managing to grab the key she'd kicked underneath and stuck it in her pocket without him noticing. Not knowing what to do, the Dark Ace ran out the room to find someone to help her. '_I can't believe it… he actually bought it!' _she thought to herself as she chuckled. Slowly pulling the door open, there in front stood two talons side by side guarding the door. Without a second thought, she wacked their two heads together, knocking them out as they tumbled to the floor. Stripping one of their uniform for her disguise, she set off to find where her team mates were being held captive before the Dark Ace returned to find she had escaped.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed maybe a little rushed... but I got a little stuck haha :P I promise to make the next one a bit better.**


	25. Escape

Escape

Finn and Junko sat with their backs against the wall of the dirty cell as they stared at their leader unconscious and lying on the bed in front of them. After trying to wake their buddy up but having no luck, they sat down beside him and waited for something to happen. Silence fell in the room as the door on the other side of the room creaked open. The door opened wider as Piper peered through to scan the room. No guards, just her three team members locked up in a cell. She squeezed through the gap in the door, trying not to make it creak any more than it already had.

"Piper!" the two boys silently screeched raising their hands in excitement as she pulled the keys out of her pocket when she noticed Aerrow lying on the bed looking rather pale; she stopped in her tracks.

"What's happened to Aerrow, is he okay?" she panicked as she fumbled through the keys as to find the right one.

"Our boy's fine, he just hit his head that's all" Finn chuckled. Piper raced in to check on him. After checking to see if he had a pulse, she wrapped her arms round him and squeezed him tightly as she buried her face into his chest.

"What have they done to you…" she sobbed

"Err Piper… kind of in the middle of breaking out of Cyclonia here…" Finn remarked. Letting go, Junko slid his arms underneath Aerrow to carry him as they each slipped back through the door.

Jumping down through the hole in the floor to the sewers, the sound of footsteps began to resonate through the pipes from above them.

"Oh no, they're after me!" Piper panicked.

"We'll be out of here soon, our skimmers our down here and Stork and the Condor are waiting outside just above the wastelands." Junko lead the way to the three bikes parked, placing Aerrow on his skimmer as he turned to face Piper.

"You'll have to ride Aerrow and his skimmer back to the Condor. There will most likely be Cyclonians waiting for us outside, just let me and Finn deal with them." Piper sat behind him on his skimmer, holding her arm tightly round his waist to make sure he stayed on the bike as she grabbed the handlebar with the other hand and started up the engine. Clutching Aerrow tightly as he slumped forward, they set off down the pipes before the Cyclonians could reach them. Deploying their wings as they reached the end of the pipes, a bunch of Cyclonians along with the Dark Ace were waiting outside for them to appear. The group had been caught sneaking into the pipes so the Cyclonians waited at the only escape to capture them. Letting Finn and Junko fly out first to take on the Dark Ace, Piper snuck out with Aerrow whilst fewer Cyclonians were looking and headed towards the condor above them. Dark Ace had been distracted by Finn firing shots at him and Junko waving his knuckle busters when Aerrow's bright red skimmer caught his eye. Shooting upwards to catch up, Finn and Junko sandwiched their skimmers between his, crushing him as he froze in position. Finn and Junko moved away as the Dark Ace's skimmer plunged to the ground to the wastelands. The talons didn't stand a chance and quickly retreated while they could.

Piper landed in the hanger and waited for Junko to return to move Aerrow. Now with both arms round him still sitting on the bike, the boys returned, giving each other a sky five for their achievement.

"Oh yeah, we are soo good!" Finn started posing in victory as Junko joined in.

"In your own time!" Piper gave an awkward stare towards Junko as she continued to hold Aerrow up on his bike. Junko immediately stopped what he was doing to go help her leaving Finn to his victory dance.

Laying him flat on his bed, Junko left as Finn tried to pull Piper out of Aerrow's room.

"Leave him alone he'll be fine Piper" Finn pleaded

"And how would you know?" Piper was having none of it

"C'mon trust me baby…" he flirtatiously replied, swooping beside her placing his hand on her hip

"I'm NOT your baby!" she snapped as she slapped his hand hard, causing him to step away. Junko strolled back into the room to break up the argument.

"Shouldn't you go back for that check up on your baby Piper?" Junko asked

"Yea I suppose I should…" Finn looked lovingly at her

"Do I come too?" He put on a huge grin as he put his hands together.

"Don't push your luck!"


	26. Check Up

** Sorry its been far too long since I posted a chapter! Drumming, Playstation and exams might have gotten in the way a little haha but I've managed to write another chapter :) Enjoy**

Check up

Radarr kept an eye on Aerrow as Piper stayed in her room away from Finn. All the stress and nerves that had been put on her were beginning to make her feel ill. She rested on her bed waiting for the condor to arrive at the hospital, whilst Finn waited anxiously. Would she allow him to go in with her? Had she thought of any names yet? Question upon question began to race round his head. Junko crept in to check on Piper.

"You okay Piper? You've been rather quiet… were almost at the hospital" he beamed a reassuring smile at her. She simply smiled back, Junko carried on.

"Are you going to let Finn in with you?" he sat on the bed next to her.

"I guess I ought to" As much as she didn't want Finn to come, it would be the right thing to do as he is the daddy.

"How's Aerrow?" she looked up at him

"He hasn't awoken yet" he replied in a firm voice as she got up to go see him herself. Junko followed her leave the room as he went to go tell Finn the news as she headed to Aerrow's room. He was lying on the bed still in the same position with Radarr lying beside him. Radarr caught sight of her walking in and whimpered. Placing herself beside him, she began to run her fingers through his soft red hair, shredding a tear.

_ I wanted you to be the one I was going with… not Finn…_

"Approaching the hospital!" Stork yelled down the telecom, interrupting her thoughts as she made her way out the condor, where Finn was merrily waiting.

"Ladies first!" he grinned feeling cocky, showing his shiny white teeth. Piper avoided eye contact.

"Shut up…" she simply replied, walking straight past him, hand on her tummy. Now feeling like an idiot for being ignored, he sprinted up beside her pretending it didn't happen. Piper still took no notice of him. Not another word was spoken by either of them until they got in to see the doctor.

"Well judging by you size Miss Piper… I would say you're a third of the way through your pregnancy." The doctor chuckled, trying to bright up the mood of Piper and Finn.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" The doctor asked, setting up equipment.

"No" Piper exclaimed before Finn could say a word. She had been thinking of a few names, boys and girls, but she certainly wasn't going to let Finn know that!

"For the ultrasound test you'll need to take your top off." Finn's eyes widened as Piper scowled at him. Not having much choice in the matter, she pulled her top off and lied on the chair.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be fine" he grinned once again, holding her hand.

"Thanks… _darling…_" she sarcastically replied, digging her nails into his hand. The doctor waved the scanner about on her belly to reveal a picture on the screen, catching both Piper's and Finn's eyes. The black and white blob-like shape moved around on the screen, mesmerising them.

Back on the condor, Aerrow began to come around. Missing Piper by his side, he began to look around.

"Where's Piper?" he gave Radarr a concerning look. Radarr pointed out the window which over looked the hospital.

"I must find her!" he tried to get out the bed and stand on his feet, but was still pretty weak so he instantly fell to the floor. Knowing that he must find Piper, he tried once more to scramble back onto his feet before staggering off the condor towards the hospital.

Finn and Piper were walking out the hospital when they found Aerrow dragging himself across the floor before collapsing once again.

"Piper, you're okay!" Aerrow breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay… but why are you not in bed!" She ran over to help him off the ground and help him back to the condor while Finn just stared. His arm round her shoulder and his hand in hers, they eased back to his bed.

"How did it go?" He looked up at her with a smile.

"She's fine" Piper chuckled

"_She_?" his smile grew, excited by the news.

"Yes, it's a girl." She pulled a photo of the scan out of her pocket to show him. Clutching it with both hands, he stared at the photo of Piper's little baby girl. Speechless by this truly beautiful sight, tears of joy began to stream down his face.

"Have you… thought of any names yet?" He peered back up at her, still holding the photo tightly in his hands. Now Finn wasn't around to hear, she was happy to tell him.

"I like… Skylar." She looked back at him, staring into his bright green eyes. Not knowing what to say, trying to hold back more embarrassing tears of joy, he leant in for a hug. Squeezing her tightly, he felt so close to her.

_Skylar… what a beautiful name_


	27. Aerrow's Confession Part 1

Aerrow's confession Part 1

*Aerrow's POV*

Thoughts of baby Skylar are flowing through my mind, but it's also crossed my mind that I still haven't had the nerve to tell her… she still thinks its Finn's child when it could well be mine. I have to tell her… but if I'm going to, it has to be just us two around, no one else. If I take her somewhere, I know Finn will try stopping us; I could ask Perry from Clockstoppia to stand in and pretend to be Piper to give us a chance to chill somewhere and talk.

Before Aerrow could change his mind, to wondered to Piper's room to invite her out, offering her the chance to escape from the condor for a bit with him. He shyly knocked on her door and walked in.

"Hey, I was wondering… if you'd like to come join me star gazing?" giving a reassuring smile

"But won't Finn cause trouble?" she sighed

"I promise you, he won't be any trouble"

"If you say so, then yes I'd love to" She looked up at him as they shared smiles.

Aerrow merrily skipped out of her room, making his way to the bridge to contact Perry.

"And what's in it for me?" Questioned Perry, curious to hear what he had to offer.

"How about some crystals?" He offered, twirling his fingers round the radio cable

"Sounds great! I'll be five minutes!" an excited Perry slammed the radio down and arrived in a flash. Aerrow snuck out with Piper on Aerrow's skimmer as Princess Perry made herself at home in Piper's room pretending to be Piper. Piper held onto Aerrow tightly as they flew off into the night sky to a nearby terra.

The princess was just stuffing her top when she noticed Finn stroll in. He sore this as the perfect opportunity as Aerrow wasn't around.

"Hey baby" he slyly slid through the door, homing in on her. She stood there silent as he stood in front of her, placing his hands on her back.

"Err hi…" Perry froze to the spot as Finn still edged in closer. Being a princess that always stayed upon her terra with no guys to flirt with, she was unsure about what to say back. Finn took her not backing away as a good sign and carried on.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" he murmured into her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She still stood there like a lemon just as he sank his teeth into her neck, squeezing her; she couldn't help but moan under her breath. Placing her arms round him, he slipped his hands underneath her top, coming dangerously close to her fake bump and blowing her cover. She followed and also slipping her hands under his top, rubbing her hands up and down his abs., squeezing tighter and tighter, faster and faster.

Aerrow landed on a small terra a few miles away from the condor. Helping Piper off his skimmer, they both lay next to each other on the grass under the stars. Piper could feel baby Skylar move around inside her, making her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Skylar's doing summersaults in my belly… wanna feel?" Piper edged closer to Aerrow, grabbing his hand and placing it underneath her top on her tummy.

"It tickles!" She giggled as she got up to grab her coat.

"Leave the coat, I'll keep you warm" Aerrow blushed bright red, luckily she couldn't see as it was too dark to see anything, so she sat back down beside him and he wrapped his arms round her tightly, pulling her close to him. They lied down on the grass and began to gaze at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful" Piper commented

"Just like you" Aerrow added, putting on a brave mood as he turned to face her.

"Me? Nah" Piper turned to face Aerrow, not knowing he was already facing her as she brushed her face against his. Realising what she'd done, she started to move her face back and apologise when her lips accidently touched Aerrow's. She paused, not knowing what to do when Aerrow placed his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. Not being able to help herself, she pulled in for a kiss, holding him tightly. The moment only lasted 5 seconds as she refrained from her actions in embarrassment.

"Piper, I need to tell you something…" this was it… it's now or never.

"Yes…" Piper curiously waited for what he was about to tell her.

"Skylar…"

"Spit it out!" she was getting impatient

"Skylar might… be mine"


	28. Aerrow's Confession Part 2

**Sorry its been so long - enjoy!**

Aerrow's Confession Part 2

Piper sat there silent, not knowing whether to feel happy that it's not Finns or angry that she didn't know about it.

"But… how?" she didn't understand. Silence fell.

"Aerrow tell me!" she nudged him

"You did know, but you lost your memory… I didn't know what to do I was scared you'd hate me" Aerrow stuck his head inbetween his legs. Piper watched him cower in fear; she couldn't possibly be mad at him, not even for this. Piper put her hand on his shoulder; he feared the worst as he sat up to face her again.

"I'll ask the doctors to run a DNA test." A small smile appeared on Aerrow's face.

MEANWHILE, BACK ON THE CONDOR…

Finn had Perry against the wall and was itching to try and pull her top off, but she was having none of it. Lips locked tightly as Finn had a firm grip of her, pushing her from the wall to the bed as his crotch sunk deep between her legs. Finn tried once more to take her top off.

"No, I'm cold…" was the best excuse she could come up with.

"I'll keep you warm…" he grinned as he began to grind his hips against her. Perry was beginning to wonder what she had let herself in for when he slipped his hand down the front side of her trousers.

She had had enough! She slapped him in the face hard; his hand instantly retreated to rub the sore mark on his face she had created.

"Well I never!" She spat to his face, kicking him off her and storming out the room. She was quick to return to hanger bay to leave as Piper and Aerrow approached.

"Perry what's wrong?" asked Piper, jumping off of Aerrow's bike to comfort her.

"Your blonde friend is a sex driven brute!" She drove off before Piper had a chance to give her a hug. Finn came bolting through into the room to see a rather angry looking Aerrow. Finn went pale as he immediately stopped in his tracks.

"FINN!" Aerrow grinded his teeth as Finn shot back out the door. Piper shot Aerrow a rather worried look.

"What's wrong?" He got off his bike to comfort her

"Finn must have done something seriously bad for Perry to storm off like that." She rubbed her hand up and down her arm

"What and your worried he might come back for more?" He put his arms round her, she didn't reply. Enjoying the moment, she squeezed him tightly.

"I'll… keep you safe tonight… if you want?" Bravely, Aerrow just managed to spit the words out his mouth.

"I…we'd like that" Piper finally replied after a slight pause, trying not to make eye contact in embarrassment. Smiling, Aerrow kept her close as they both strolled off to his room, arm in arm. Both happy to be in each other's company (and arms), though neither would admit it; as much as they wanted too. Both of them made their feelings for each other quite obvious but neither really took the hint, just in case it risked the friendship.

Piper climbed onto Aerrow's bed and made herself comfy snuggling into the sheets, making sure Skylar was kept nice and warm. When Aerrow got around to joining her, she had already fallen asleep. Creeping in behind to snuggle her, the skin on skin contact sent a warm feeling down his spine; knowing he was keeping her safe.


End file.
